Edwin Odesseiron
| organization = Red Wizards of Thay | area = Nashkel – on the southern bridge (AR4800 – 2869.2957) | strength = 9 | dexterity = 10 | constitution = 16 | intelligence = 18 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 10 | total_scores = 72 | conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Dynaheir Neera | exclusive_equipment = Edwin's Amulet | voice_actor = Jim Meskimen | chapter_requirement = 2 |creature_codes = EDWIN.cre}} Edwin Odesseiron is a lawful evil human Conjurer and a potential companion in and . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Edwin is available to recruit from Chapter Two. You can acquire him on a bridge at Nashkel near the Belching Dragon Tavern. He asks you to help him find and kill the witch Dynaheir, another potential companion. Normally it isn't possible to have both Edwin and Dynaheir in the same party because the player character has to choose a side between Edwin and Dynaheir & Minsc, if the party brought him as well. A workaround for this problem is that the party can acquire Edwin after saving Dynaheir from the Gnoll Stronghold. At this point there'll be an option to take him along and Edwin says he will keep an eye on her. Quests *Edwin and Dynaheir (You must complete this quest within time limit) *Rescuing Dynaheir – will want to kill Dynaheir upon rescuing. Relationships *As he does with all evil party members, Ajantis will eventually attack Edwin if the two are on the same party for too long, though you can stop him by selecting him and giving him another command before he lands the first blow. Having Xan on the party will also prevent Ajantis from attacking Edwin. *Alora and Edwin, surprisingly, develop a close friendship. It is one of the more involved, dialogue-intensive relationships in the game, and it is absolutely adorable. *Branwen dislikes Edwin and feels that he is devoid of any redeeming qualities. *Edwin's mission involves killing Dynaheir, so it's no surprise that the two don't exactly mesh well. The only way to get the two on the same party involves rescuing Dynaheir before recruiting Edwin, because if it's done the other way around, Edwin will attempt to carry out his mission as soon as Dynaheir is found. The two hate each other, will constantly bicker at each other, and will eventually fight each other to the death. Surprisingly, if the two are in the party together, Edwin will not attack her - when things come to blows, the initial aggressor is always Dynaheir (though Edwin definitely goads her into attacking). *Eldoth thinks Edwin is terribly dull, and makes sure he knows it. Edwin, of course, cannot let this slight to his ego go unanswered, and will constantly sling verbal abuse at Eldoth in return. *Jaheira dislikes and distrusts Edwin. *Khalid is uncomfortable around Edwin, and will question his actions, but tries to avoid being too confrontational about it. Edwin makes no such efforts, and verbally abuses Khalid on a regular basis. *Minsc distrusts Edwin, and for good reason - Edwin is trying to kill his witch, after all! In addition to expressing his disapproval of the Red Wizard, Minsc will also step in when Edwin's arguments with Dynaheir get too heated, and get all overprotective. If Dynaheir fights Edwin, Minsc will join the battle on her side. *Neera can't be in the same team as Edwin. Neera and Red Wizards don't exactly mix. *Safana thinks very little of Edwin and will try to boss him around. *Viconia will also try to boss Edwin around. *Xan harbors an intense distrust of Edwin, but will still step in on his fellow wizard's behalf if Ajantis starts with the whole "all evil must be purged" schtick, and will defuse the situation before it becomes violent. *Yeslick disapproves of Edwin's enormous ego. Gameplay In BG1 his family amulet which can't be removed gives him an additional spell per spell level in addition to his conjurer specialization which gives him another spell per level with the penalty of not getting divination spells, the increased XP cap of TotSC lets he cast up to three level 5 spells. He has the second highest intelligence among other companions. His constitution score of 16 grants him an additional adjustment of + 2 hp per level which is the maximum for non-warrior classes. He is one of the best wizard companions in game, rivaled only by Baeloth. A trick to use him is to equip him with two Rings of Wizardry so he's capable of casting 20 magic missiles per day at level 9. This however, is not possible in enhanced edition of the game because you can only wear one Ring of Wizardry. * In , companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear }} Recruitment Edwin is available from Chapter 8. You'll see him storming east of the army camp at Coast Way Crossing, angrily mumbling about Caelar, you can convince him to join the party once he sees that you share the same goal. Related quests Edwin wants to you to kill Vichand, a fellow red wizard of Thay who joined the crusade. Vichand can be found in crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge, kill him before the end of Chapter 9 and Edwin will reward you with a Robe of Red Flames, which can be imported into . Relationships * Dynaheir - They can't be in the same party * Minsc - They can't be in the same party * Neera - They can't be in the same party Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal |organization = Red Wizards of Thay |area = Athkatla Docks District > Mae'Var's Guildhall, third floor (AR0304 – 852.339) |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 74 |voice_actor = Jim Meskimen |exclusive_equipment = Edwin's Amulet |conflict = Minsc Valygar Corthala Neera |involved_in_quests = Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery |companion_quests = Find the Nether Scroll for Edwin }} Recruitment Edwin is available from Chapter 2. He can be recruited in Mae'var's Guildhall during Find proof of Mae'var's Treachery, a part of thief stronghold quest. If you "underestimate his importance", he offers the choice to be right where you left him or at the Copper Coronet. Quests * Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery * Find the Nether Scroll for Edwin (There's a timer for this quest) Relationships * Minsc - Conflicts * Valygar Corthala - Conflicts * Neera - They can't be in the same party Gameplay His family amulet now gives him two additional spells per level instead of one in BG1, the total bonus for him would be three extra spells per spell level as he's also a conjurer. His intelligence score of 18 makes him the only companion able to gain level 9 spell slots with no need of intelligence boost. His main drawback is not accessing to divination spells which is a minor issue for the game offers plenty of other ways of casting True Sight. Another drawback is that his amulet, while powerful, prevents him from wearing the Amulet of Power, making him unable to benefit from the maximum casting time reduction of 5 by stacking it with the Robe of Vecna, although many players consider this to be worth the price. Considering the overall power of the mage spell pool, especially some "law-defining" spells like Improved Alacrity, Time Stop, Chain Contingency, Project Image, Improved Haste, Protection From Magical Weapons, his unique +3 spells/level pushes him to a much higher ground once high level spell slots are unlocked while others are inevitably restricted by the limited numbers of castings. On top of all that, Edwin gets a -1 bonus to his saving throws after obtaining the Nether Scroll in his personal quest. Edwin in BG2 is literally one of the, if not "the", most powerful companions in game. He's very overpowered. Biography Quotes Dialogues Achievements The Nether Scroll Help Edwin track down the Nether Scroll. Gallery Edwin Odesseiron EDWIN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Creatures Category:Overpowered elements Category:Lawful evil companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of evil morality